Broken By A Vampire
by 1MaximumRide
Summary: It's Raven's birthday and Alexander has a surprise for ter opening his coffin after taking a while to get up she finds Luna and Alexander naked.Raven is broken hearted and when she gets home her parents have some news They're moving.Raven's happy they're leaving but sad for leaving her best friend/vampire exander will do anything to get her back.Full summary inside!


**Raven POV**

I sped away from my house to the mansion, on my bike. My hot dreamy boyfriend said he had a surprise, since today's my birthday. Only thirty more minutes until the sun sets, but I wanted to get there early. As I rode away, I pictured what my surprise would be. Alexander would sink his teeth into my neck on sacred ground and claim me as his own forever. The thought brought a smile to my face.

Twenty minutes later, I arrived in front of the mansion's gates. I parked my bike and went over to the doors. Instead of knocking, I just walked in, since Alexander said I could just walk in. I went over to the kitchen, where Creepy Man was sweeping. He greeted me with a toothy smile.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Raven," he said. I smiled.

"Thank you, Jameson," I said, hugging him.

"Alexander should be awake in a few moments, why don't you go wait for him?" he suggested. I nodded enthusiastically and ran up the stairs to Alexander's attic. I went over to the secret little door and, when I was inside I noticed his black shirt on the floor. He usually folds it and throws it in the laundry, but I guess he was tired to do it.

I sat down in a nearby chair and waited…and waited…and waited. I tapped my boot impatiently the whole time. I sighed when I noticed I've been waiting for ten extra minutes. I figured I should check inside. I tip-toed to his coffin.

I placed my hand on the lid and opened. When I checked inside, my heart stopped. I gasped and walked backwards, shaking my head in horror. Alexander and Luna…inside…naked. Alexander had his arms around her. My heart stopped beating and I felt betrayed.

His eyes popped open. He looked around and his eyes landed on me. He gasped and, using his vampire speed, he changed into his clothes.

"Raven, it's not what it looks like," he said, coming toward me. Luna stirred behind him and kept sleeping. Tears formed in my eyes and streamed down my cheeks.

"Not what it looks like!? You slept with Luna!" I shouted. Alexander reached me and tried to grasp my hand, but I pulled away and slapped him, hard.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. He recoiled back and tears were about to stream down his cheeks.

"Let me explain," he cried. I shook my head. He cheated on me!

"No! Everything you said was a lie! Every kiss, every touch and every fucking 'I love you'! You cheated on me, you ass!" I shouted.

"No that's not true! She-she tricked me! Please, love, let me explain!" he sobbed, reaching toward me. Luna woke up and changed onto her clothes. She smiled and linked her arm with Alexander's. I gave her a disgusted look.

"And he was amazing last night," she sighed happily. I wiped away my tears, angrily and gripped the necklace Alexander gave me. A vampire kiss. I pulled it off, popping the chain and threw it at his feet.

"We are done," I hissed at him, and turned to Luna.

"He's all yours. I hope you find a use for a cheating, lying, son of a bitch," I hissed at Luna and ran out. My heart broke, at every step down.

"Get out of here!" I heard him shout at Luna.

I ran out the door and was about to bolt the mansion when Alexander shouted at me.

"Raven wait!" he shouted. I kept running, leaving my bike there. I didn't care; I wanted to get away from there. But then Alexander caught my wrist and turned me around.

"Raven please. Don't tell me I've ruined us," he cried. I pulled away from his grasp.

"I'm not going to tell you something you already know," I hissed at him. Alexander gripped my hands and fell on his knees.

"Please forgive me! Luna tricked me in doing it with her! Please, Raven give me another chance!" he sobbed, looking into my eyes.

"You broke my heart and want me to forgive you? Wow, you really are stupid. I don't want to see you ever again, and don't talk to me, and don't touch me!" I hissed at him. His eyes were full of hurt, but I didn't care.

I gave him a disgusted look and pulled away. I continued running home, but I looked over my shoulder. I saw Alexander on his knees, his face on his hands, and his shoulders shaking.

So this was my birthday surprise? Well it's the worst birthday ever. I continued running home, my heart was shattered in a million pieces. All because of Alexander…


End file.
